Shadow Light
by BaleBlake
Summary: A kid who must fight just to find the life he's always wanted
1. Chapter 1

SHADOW LIGHT

Chapter 1 :The Group Brakes Up

_Smashing through the boundaries,lunacy has found me,can not stop the battery!_That's all that I wanna hear right favorite song,Battery,by befor school start's,I want a few minutes of music befor the battery dies,now that's convientent."God dang it!"I shouted taking out my headphone's then wrapping them around my Ipod.I walked towards my friends by the side door of the then I look for them,god dang it no ones here."Dang it!I'm gonna freeze for nothing!"which is saying alot since thats what make's my day's worth it.

"Hey Gale!" Someone shouted from behind ,my name's mom say's it's a unique is a possibility that no one in the world has a name like that,but I don't believe it's a unique name."Gale,hey you gonna talk?"She was saying noticing how I just dozed off.

"Oh,sorry about that Celia ,I was thinking"I told probably know's it like the whole school does but I sorta have a crush on her,thats a really big crush sorta.I don't get to see her much since she's in a whole different hallway then i'm in,but we hang out alot.I wish I could change my classes though so I could hang out with her I could see her with those deep blue eye's,her brown long hair,down to her elbow's,her usual black hoodie and her ragged metal rocker jeans.I was so focused on her looks I didn't even notice I was staring."Hey the bell rang are you coming?"

"Uh-huh. . .wait what!"I totally lost track of time.I followed after her opening the door for her trying to be walked in,then started for her hallway.

"See ya later."She promised

"Yeah,later."I stared,watching her walk down the hall.

"Hey dude,your gonna be late."A kid passing me up slapping my shoulder said,scaring the crud out a me.

"Holy frick!Kyle don't do that,you know i lose focus when i'm talking to Celia."

"Sorry dude,but I didn't see you two talking,just you staring.I'd say you'll have a good site to see once you two get together."He was grinning saying that.I whaled on his shoulder,because I knew were he was going with 's a pretty cool wanted to join our football team so he dissed all his friend's so he could get amazing grades and skip a year.I hated him for that to be disses his bros for a sport,sure sports are a big things to dude's but you never diss them.I'm surprised we became pretty good friends though.I met him in a book club I signed up for,he didn't wanna diss his knew friends like his old ones,so he used it for extra credit instead of working so he passes pretty well for an ninth grader though,he works out so he can stay on the team,he's actually a little taller then me,he also has jeans,snekers,spikey jock hair,brown eye's and a white t-shirt.

School had just started last month and I already gathered my ,Kyle,Chris and and Tyler were alot different then Kyle was,Chris was the kind of person who does-and-fails other has hair short,wavy brown hair that goes over his eye's,black eye's that show off were they're hiding,a leather jacket,I know it's a little old school but I think it's cool,just like everyone else,wear's is the exact opposite Chris with his red hair with blue eye's,a pair of sweat pants,since he's on the track team,a white hoodie with an Aeropostal logo in the corner,and a black metal ear that I think about it I havn't described myself that well ,i'm a teen who loves book's and music ,a metal rocker to be can actually tell by my long,and I mean long,brown hair that curls outward.I also have rocker jeans,a t-shirt with the french symbol on it,and a grey hoodie with wolves on the side's near the the corner of the drawings is an Animal Planet sign,topping it off with hazel eye's.

While Kyle and I were walking down the hallway we saw Chris and Tyler arguing."Umm what's going on?"Kyle said.I really wished he hadn't asked that,last time these two had a fight,I had to hang out with a different group 'till they cooled down.

"Chris thought it would be a good idea to ask out Celia but I told him he was Gale's girl."That really made me mad,although she wasn't my girl so i can't go around saying no one can't date her just 'cause I say so.

"Woah,woah,woah.I'm not going out with her,if she want's to date Chris then she can date him,if she doesn't then she doesn't and that's that."

"Then that's that."Chris said with a grin."I'll ask her out first thing after school to see how things go."Then he walked off towards class like nothing ear's were burning hot after that and I could tell my face was red.

"We should get to class."Kyle said to me ptting his hand on my shoulder."Let's go."Then we went to our class which was the same one.

Sitting in out chairs listening to what seemed like a forever _blah_,then I felt a slight nudging on my shoulder.I turned to see that Danny,a kid from my class,was passing me a note.I grabbed it from his hand and on the front was my name.I opened it and read,

_Are you really gonna let Chris take your girl?I mean dude you've been after her for week's and you've gotten this far,you cant give up on that,dude._

_Tyler_

I wasn't sure what I was gonna do.I thought about what would happen if I hurried and asked Celia out what would she'd say?What if I couldn't give her the love she want' has been with many girl's,none of what he looked for though,Celia wasn't a complete match either but I don't know what Celia like's really.I signed on the note something I thought I would regret but what I thought what might be right.

_Yes._

I then passed the note back with Tyler's name on I felt like a tree,bored.

Class finally ended giving us four minute's to get our thing's,talk,and get to was in my next and Kyle followed me.I didn't want to see what would happen,but I went and faced the music.

Tyler was the first to start off."What's with you?Gale would make Celia a much happier girl then you would."Woah,did I hear that right?I've had what,three girlfriends so far and Chris has had,what,ten?

"What's your problem,Gale himself said he'd let me do can we just drop this subject?"

"No!Not unless you back out of asking out Celia."It's just hitting me that I have a kid sticking up for me that I only met just last year.

"Tyler,calm down,i'm a little mad but it's Celia's decision not our's."

"Your not even gonna stick up for yourself?!Look dude,you shouldn't give up,and you know what happen's when you give up?Everyone's gonna expect you to always give 'll be like a bug in New York,getting squashed.I don't want to see you get squashed."

"Keep your mouth shut,the kid's made up his if you keep tryng to convince him gonna have to hurt ya,and remember the last time I _hurt _someone was don't ya?"Chris is actually eight-teen years old,he's been expelled,alot,and he once threatened a kid he'd push him off a cliff if he didn't get the kids jacket,which is his leather jacket right now,and he pushed the kid anyways.I'm amazed it fit's still.

"Hey,don't be making threat's like that, if you want to get through him."He stepped in front of Tyler."You gotta get past me."I didn't mention,Kyle and Tyler are brother's belive it or not,Tyler's a wimp with a lot of courage,and that's his fatle always sticks up for is one thing and think about,and the only thing Kyle will think for,is his big bro."And if you hurt me,the whole football team will be after ya,along with alot of the school."Kyle's actually the football quarter back as well,and very popular for it.

"Tch,fine,have it your way,i'm out of the group."He then walked away.

"Sorry Gale but I can't stand watching people not sticking up for them selve's.I'm out to."Then he walked away.

" so sorry about this,but I gotta leave brother he,he-"

"He can't fight for himself,yea,I know.I understand."Then I nodded and walked away nd sat in the far corner of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Light

Chapter 2:The Cursed Sight

Just like that,the group split even giving it a thought.I ignored each one of ,Tyler,and Kyle,my friends,and my family.I lock my past history away so I don't have to worry about the key,that was my the group spilt up,the locked has been flowing out of my mind,destroying my horrors that left me with no family.I try to rid of them,as I can't,I write it down to relax my mind.

_I've just been born,crying,hudled by my mother,she was blonde hair,her bangs barely passing her sparkling hazel eye's.I can remember her sweet voice,saying how bueatiful I was for a next to her,my leaf colored eye's,short dark brown hair,like a jock' a leather behind him were my God parent' my God mom,and Steve my God how i'm still a baby I couldn't understand them yet,but one word came straight to my it wasn't just a word,it was my name,Bale,Bale was to be my the sir name was given,not handed means Light,but Bale sounds kinda told me it was meant to sound like a warrior,and I can hear it._

_As I looked at my mom,staring not at me,into me,as if it were a she broke her gaze and a tear dripped off her chin and onto my forhead."Your gonna be a great part of the world,"she told for an odd reason she handed me to Dominique,letting her cradle me in her arm's.I giggled,holding my arms then slowly moved me to her shoulder,tilting her head to me.I was drowsy from being cradled so I couldn't see her face at the I fell asleep._

_* * *_

_I woke up in the hospital next to my mom,in her to us,in a chair,was my dad, the far side of the room,were my God parent'sSteve awake,Dominique lying in bed with barely opened eye' passed,twenty,fourty,then an I knew it it had been three hours,then they woke."Good morning sunshine,"my mother said,staring at me, along waking up my dad,then Dominque with a long yawn,stretching her arm's.I could see her face eye's,red hair and earing's on each ear,one in the shape of a sun,the other a I turned my head over to Steve,he had a five o'clock shadow with spikey black hair and brown eye's.I looked at the clock,although I was a baby I could make out the shape,12:24.I hadn't realized how long it's been,especially since I can't before I knew it,I was out like a lamp._

_* * *_

_The next time I woke I was in a car,strapped in a baby was dark,and clouds in a weird shape that I could not make out 'cause they were so puffy.I lloked ahead to see my mom and I didn' I saw Steve driving,in the mirror I could see his expression,grief and I tilted my head to see Dominique,sobbing,her hand's clasped over her in front of us was a blue car,I could see it shine,one half blue,the other it turned,and we followed.I didn't understand who was in it but it felt familiar._

_After a long drive we stopped in a driveway,behind the the people stepped out of the car,the shine was my parent' Dominique pulled me out of the car,carrying me to my mother and father."Well,I guess this is goodbye."She said sobbering._

_"Thank you for doing this."My mother said,"Take good care of him,make sure he learn's what he need's to know."I could never understand what she meant._

_"We ,what when will he need to learn?We can't keep him safe forever."_

_"You'll keep him safe until 'll have an Inner Sheild that will disconnect him from the Light World and will give him the sent of the Simizome."Then her pupil's shrank."You must go,I can tell there not to far."She then held her hand to my head and whispered words that I could not hear."Goodbye, the Light take you,not the Darkness."She then kissed me on the head,then Dominique turned and placed me back in my got into the car and we drove off.I unstrapped myslef and looked behind my parents house was a wave of fume's,but there was no fact it was shear the darkness faded,and my parent's house was crushed and a big area around it was also two orb's of light came into the car,actually,through the car and onto my hand' yellow,and the other presence of my parent's was now always with me._

I then finshed righting from at my hand's."I don't think I remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Light

Chapter 3:Family Research

After seeing one of my oldest,and most confusing,memories.I pace my room door to wall,trying to remember anything having my paper on my computer table,left from were i almost an hour of thinking from beggining and trying to find an end,repeatedly,I am left with no ending.I jump onto my bed,back down,knee's down hanging off the edge of the bed,arms spread apart.I take a deep breath and sit in the how quiet it was I stand up and turn on some music,really loudly,of loud,all I could think of was the lyrics,and not hear anything Dominique walked in.

"Did'nt you hear me knowcking?"Of course she knock's when I have music blasting.

"Not really.I'm trying to keep myself from thinking."I replied to her trying to drown out the music,but not yell to loud.

"Why don't you wanna think,it's good to keep your head something troubling you?"She then went to the steareo and looked around.

"Round one next to the moving line' im driving myself nut's trying to remember something from a long time ago."I started lowering my voice as Dominique turned down the volume.

"Well you have a great memory,it must have been pretty long for you to have trouble remembering it."She then made her spot next to me on the bed covered in a red blanket,with a long soft,red covered pillow.

"It long ago,right after I was bourn that even normal to be able to remember something not many people are?"I said putting myself in Indian position.

"Not farthest back I can remember is when I was your age and when I moved to this are you remembering exactly?"There was a weird tone in her voice.

"Well,I remember it was dark,and raining,and i was in the car,but not with mom or dad,with you and we got out of the car,in a driveway,behind another mom and dad got out.I remember what you and mom were saying but I don't know what you were so worried you drove away with me,and mom and dad stayed in the drive thing I know there's a crushed house and two weird orb's of blue,one yellow made it's way to my right hand,and blue to my you know what that means?"I gave her a confused look to finish off my story.

She stared at me a worried glance."Honey don't worry about any of that,just remember your parent's were great people,and will always be with you."She then pointed at the necklace i was wearing.a rubber string wth threee clear beads on each side of a big bead in the middle,a smaller version of an was a gift from my parent' only thing I have to remember them with.

I gave hear a cheeful nod."I've always know you will have to tell me when the time come's,like I said,I remember everything you and mom said."She looked worried and walked out the that note,I ;eaped off the bed and into my computer chair,my computers right next to my bed so it's not that dangerouse.I then started to type in whatever came into .I know it means light but i need more after Akira I typed in "Family Tree".Only one link came up."The Akira Clan".Now that's something that catches someone's i clicked the link and waited for the internet to do it's matter of second i was on a new adress and read what I was looking for.

_ "The story of the Akira' Light champions of the Light Akira is a being of Light who once many years ago,faught for the right to the power of Shadow Akira's were skilled with there Light craft and couldwere at a great advantage against their Kurai' exact opposite of Kurai's are Expert's of the swallow up any prey they defeat in battl into is the goal of the Akira' keep the The Kurai's from turning the world into total darkness." _

Wow,my last name is a type of that's i'm an Akira.I wonder why my mom and dad named me now I have my family history,now it's time to search up Kurai.I added "Family Tree" to the end of the name to get the same nothing came up.I don't see why it didn't if Akira at the clock on the computer I noticed it was ten 'till nin o' thing it's friday other wise I wouldn't be able to keep searching.I typed in the last thing i needed to next thing I know I see a million results.I click the most promising looking link."Shadow Light Experience".There was so much info on that It looked like it would take me forever to I bookmarked the link and jumped in bed and lyed there.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow Light

Chapter 4:A Choice Made Too Late

The next day,Saturday,today,became a school a public school,it's just an expression,'cause I'm gonna learn alot previouse Friday,I learned about my family,my so called "Clan" as some would learned that the Akira's are a race of warriors of akind of magic,Light used Light Craft to defeat their mortal enimies,the Kurai's,master's of using dark magic of some battled greatly for the power of Shadow Light.I searched for any info about it.I found alot,so much I decided to wait until today to read about now is the time to start.I have the page on favorites so I could find it.

I ran into my bed room,turning on the light's,revealing a room with white drapes,deep blue walls,a bed,a table holding a flatscreen computer monitor,a hardive next to it,a keyboard in front of it,speakers, and many empty glasses,i drink alot of on my dresser in front of my bed,is a twenty-nine inch television.I made my way in between my television and bed,and sat in front of the keyboard,in a leather chair,leaning in so deep it left stretch mark's in my skin.I move the cursor over the "Internet Browser" icon and double click the left button.A window to "Google" popped open.I clicked the link saying "Shadow Light-War of Life or Life of War".Then the page loaded,slowly,bringing up small lines of detail about Shadow Light.I took a long yawn,as the page finally completed it's self.I maximized the page and click "F11" to move the toolbars off the page,revealing more content at once.I scrolled down,counting four I scrolled up to the beggining,and started to read.

_ "Shadow only thing letting Dark and Light into this getting most of the the you're wondering what this means,look do you see?Sun or Moon?The Sun produces a massive light making what's called "Day",and the Moon only come's out after the Sun leave's,shining in the sky,making a darker version of light,called,"Night".The _Day_ and the Sun is Light's signiture,as _Night_ and the Moon is Dark' both cover the Earth,following all of humanity you ever noticed that during the _Day_ there are little shadow's?A Shadow is also a Dark 's why it's so dark during the _Night_._

_ Shadow Light is obviously part's of two and one has it's own unique is stronger itself is a one know's from who,but it keep's the dark from having too much Light is what makes people stronger, Akira's especially,giving them a wide variety of ways to use there power's but with no self Dark can only choose people who are willing to give up the light,to give power's teen's with dark attitude's,or as some call them,"Goth's", but they dont gain there power's until where ever there is dark,there is great power for gain so much power though,they dont lose control,they become really,they just go mad with power._

_ Shadow Light is what give's Light and Dark 's in two one half of Shadow Light is broken then that half of Shadow Light will vanish from Light,no one will ever remember the names,the sun will burn out,and Night will take on Earth for it were Dark,The moon will break into nothing,shadow's will never follow their bodies and burn in the sunlight,and evil will never again be these two need each know how when your tired and you throw a blanket on and you go to sleep?Well Dark is Light's the end of the day when the sun set's the moon needs a break everynow and then,so Dark was does it's job and when the Light is recharged it comes back moving the Dark back to it's other position._

_ Many predict that one day one of the side's will try and crush the other,so a Guru made a prediction,a prophechy to be said that one day,an Akuria will be trusted to choose the way of Shadow Light,To destroy the Dark,the Light,or in fact both,will come in and make his or her the power of Shadow Light,they could use the power to form any life they the power of life in their hand's,they could have every human,Akira,Kurai,even other species at their very whim._

That's where it end's. A whole story, and only in four paragraphs. But now i'm even more confused. Could I really be a warrior like in this story? No. No way that's impossible. It's just a story, and just a name. But there just happens to be a story with my name. Well it does mean Light, it does fit. I'll just forget about it, that's nothing important in my life. So i clciked the red squar button with an X in the corner to close the window. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and press a button so the outher screen shows me any missed alert's."You have one message from phone number 313-462-3441." Who's number is that? I flipped open my phone to read the massage."Hey it's Celia, I need to ask you about something could you come to the park around, oh I don't know, 5:30? well if you come, kool, if not, that's fine. k bye. PS I got your number from Kyle."

Is this a date?I hope so,I close my phone and my eye's 5:50 P.M. "I'm screwed." I thought. I ran outside and booked it down my road. The park was 10 block's away, why didn't I take my bike? I turned left running straight across the street, all I hear is a car honking it's horn. I pull out my phone for it to reveal 5:55 P.M. I was still five block's away. The I had the greatest idea ever that I was gonna kick myself for. I texted back. "Sorry I didn't get your text until 10 min's ago, im almost there." Then the most impossible, so convient thing happened. The battery died. Crud! I didn't even bother thinking until i started in the fastest dash I've ever ran. I sprinted across the street again, this tima a car did hit me. But not in a painful way, in fact i jumped as it was just about to hit me, leaving me on top of the hood. I leaped forward and restarted my sprint. Three block's away. Man I hope she's still there. One more street and around the corner and.

I stop. Right infront of me I see the worst thing imaginable. Well other then the also most amazing creature this world has ,standing there,eye's wide open. But then reality hit's me because when my vision cleared I saw also Chris, standing next to Celia, facing my jaw droped. Chris was really close to Celia's close they almost looked like they were touching. Then I noticed, they were. Chris pulled away and then grew a big grin. Celia just stared, and Chris started walking away. I can't belive that just happened, right in front of my eye's. Once Chris was out of sight, Celia looked down, turned around and started walking. I tried to call her but I forgot to lift up my jaw so all that came out was a whisper version of a screech. She lifted her right arm and clasped her hand on her elbow. After I finally got my voice to follow my brain I did the first thing that came to mind. I acted like nothing happened. I follow suit in wat Celia had in mind. I left. Tear's started to flow, but I wouldn't accept them. It was my fault that just happened. If I had only asked her if she liked me so long ago. Even if she said no, I wouldn't have to bear witnissing that.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I sat on my bed, head on pillow,looking out the window, and very deppresing music going on. Usually Dominique would sense me being sad. I may not be related to her by blood, but were as close as mother and son. It was a nice day out, I could see kid's running down the street and teen's hanging out on their porches. I don't know why but I wanted to ruin the world. If I couldn't be happy then I wouldn't allow everyone else to have what I can't. But there's two problem's with , I have no way of doing , I don't really mean it i'm just 's gonna take along time to get over this.I stuffed my face in the pillow,with a slight groan. And right on cue, Dominique burst through the door. It's amazing what grown up's with children can do now a day's.

"Is something wrong honey? You've been hiding in your room all day ever since you got back." And it's amazing they know how you go somewere without telling ,wait a minute.

"Now I don't remember telling you or Steve about that. Would there be somehting you would like to share?" As if I already don't know.

She cocked an eyebrow and gave me a smirk."Well arn't we a detective. Alright i looked through your text while it was on the charger i'm just doing my job."

"Parent's,can't live with 'em."I looked at her hoping she didn't take that as an insult.

She knew were I was going with that,calling her a parent."But you can;t live withought 'em."She made her usual place on the bed,ruffling her finger's through my hair."And you know you can tell me anything. But if you don't feel like talking that's fine. But I feel so much better when i'm done talking about my hard day."Okay, I can take a hint.

" when I left to go see Celia she was there. But I got there at the worst time."We both frowned.I don't know why she frowned but I can never stand having that image in my head.

"Well what happened? Are you having girl trouble,because that _is_ my specialty."Okay,usually when an adult tries to give you love advice you get trueful stuff from the women and a big load from the man.

", when I got there I saw Chris there too. And Chris and Celia. . .Can you take a hint?"

"Oooh I see were this is was it exactly that made you so upset though?That you didnt have a girl friend?That you hav't kissed a girl since eigth grade?Or how about that Chris has had so many girls?"She's terrible at this!

"No,but thank you for the weight of it's the fact that,that Celia didn't choose me."Just saying those words made me sick to my stomach.

"I could see why you have feeling's for her. I remember meeting her at a conference. She's alot like you. I don't see why she would kiss a guy like Chris. Maybe she like's older men."Yea way to old. Stupid eight-teen year old age.

"Can we just drop this subject 'cause this is causing alot of pain just remembering this?"Seriously talking does not make you feel any fact,I think any moment i will be hanging by the gutter if this goes on.

"One more were they kissing?This is going to hurt you on the inside but you'll feel better afterwards maybe."'s just forcing me to say no.

I'm going to regret it but i'm going to answer anyways."Well Chris had his right arm around her back,his eye's closed,he was leaning down and forward,and his other hand in his pocket I Celia had her eye's wide open,he arm's were just hanging there,while she was standing head up and back straight." Goodbye world next time you see me is when i'm on the news.I can see the headline now."Boy tries to fly? Or become king of the world?" Yep, i'm going to be famouse.

A wide smile spread across her face."Don't worry Gale,soon everything you'll 's getting late,time for bed."She then kissed me on the ,time for bed?IT's Saturday!Man she can make an excuse when she needs to.

I nodded my head."Ok,good night."She then turned off the light's,close the door and leave me in my room.


End file.
